


A Night With Zen

by darkladyvamp



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkladyvamp/pseuds/darkladyvamp
Summary: Just a normal night with your wonderful boyfriend





	A Night With Zen

You were enjoying the quiet night with your gorgeous boyfriend. After having had a delicious meal he prepared you were in the kitchen cleaning up. You glanced into the living area, trying to catch a glimpse of him relaxing, but he wasn’t out there.

“Huh,” you muttered to yourself as you placed the last plate in the cupboard and dried your hands on a towel. “He must have gone into the bedroom.”

“Talking to yourself, Babe?” Zen asked, right behind you.

You spun around with a yelp and slapped his shoulder. “Don’t do that!”

Zen grinned and dramatically clutched his shoulder. “Ow! Babe! You’ve injured me!”

You threw the towel at his face and giggled. “Yeah. A real boyfriend beater, I am.”

“And now my beautiful face! What am I to do?” He wailed before stepping closer and tickling your sides.

You were sure half the dogs in the neighborhood were on their way after the noise you made between giggling. You squirmed to get away from Zen’s ticking fingers. Not an easy feat with the counter behind you but you were able to make a break for freedom and ran to the bedroom with Zen close on your heels.

He tackled you from behind, sending you both to the bed in a tangle of limbs. His fingers easily found your ticklish spots and continued the unrelenting assault.

“You shall pay for wounding the Gorgeousness that is me!” He bellowed, dramatically.

“Zen! Nooooo! Uggg…I can’t breathe,” you pleaded between giggles.

He pinned your hands to the bed by your ears, and looked down at you. “Do you surrender for your punishment at wounding such a perfect specimen of a man?”

You licked you lips and glanced at his mouth, before leaning up as if to kiss him. His eyes fluttered shut and his hold on you lessened. Right before your lips met, you murmured, “I’ll never surrender!”

His eyes snapped open in surprise and you arched your body to get away. You almost succeeded, but Zen let his entire weight pin you to the bed. He was a solid weight that you were unable to get out from. You felt his smile against your stomach, since your antics had sent both of your clothing askew.

He nipped at the skin of your stomach lightly, before kissing the sting away, drawing a soft moan from you. He heaved himself off you and crawled up to press a soft kiss to the tip of your nose.

You bit your lip and looked up at him through your lashes. You could see the desire flare in his eyes at that and you leaned up to kiss him for real this time.

When your lips met his, he let out a low groan and his hand came up to cradle your jaw. He didn’t waste any time in licking into your mouth, his lips and tongue taking control. Your hands moved to his sides and bunched into his shirt, clinging and pulling. He pulled away long enough to toss his shirt off before his lips were back on you. This time they were on your neck, nibbling and sucking on the soft skin.

You raked your nails down his back, just light enough to leave a soft scratch and he moaned your name. You squirmed to get your shirt off, and he helped with an agreeable noise. Once your shirt joined his on the floor, he reached around and released the clasp of your bra.

Zen helped you squirm out of the unhooked bra before leaning down and sucking your nipple into his mouth. The soft suction sent a zing of arousal straight to your core.

“Zen, please…”

He let your breast fall from his mouth with a soft ‘pop’ and looked up at you. “Please what, my dear?”

His hand was massaging the breast he hadn’t been worshiping with his mouth, which made it hard to form any coherent sentence. “ _Please_.”

He laughed softly and set his attention to sucking on your neglected nipple. But his hands had moved to slide your shorts down your hips. You reached down and tried to pull him back up for a kiss, but although he let his attention up from your breast, he did not follow your urging. Instead he started kissing his way down your sternum and belly.

Zen dragged his lips over the hollow of your hips, pulling a moan from you, before diving down and letting his tongue drag along your slit. You couldn’t help but tangle your hands in his hair as he licked you with the flat of his tongue before sucking softly on your clit.

You could feel his chuckle as he tortured you with slow, languid, licks. He kept his rhythm just varied enough to keep you from reaching your peak, driving you slowly mad. You half sat up and growled at him. Amusement danced in his eyes as he pulled back slightly.

“Problems, my love?”

“Zen…if you don’t let me orgasm, so help me…” The desperation in your voice was slightly embarrassing, but you couldn’t really bring yourself to care. 

He moved back up your body and pressed a soft kiss on your nose, and you were sure that he was going to say something but you dragged him into a hungry kiss, stalling his words. He groaned softly and matched your passion, letting his tongue battle yours. You could feel him moving, but it didn’t quite register until you felt the blunt head of his cock pressing against your opening. 

You let out a soft “oh” of surprise and pressed your hips up. He grinned against your lips and pushed into you, giving you very little time to adjust before falling into a brutal rhythm that you knew would’t lead to either of you lasting very long. There had been too much teasing to be slow and gentle. 

Zen pulled his lips from yours only to press them to the sensitive skin of your neck, biting and sucking hard enough to almost hurt. You bit at his shoulder and held onto his arms hard enough you were sure your nails would be leaving marks.

You were lost when his hand slid between the two of you and rubbed against your clit. Pleasure burned along your nerves and centered around where you were joined as your vision went shady and you let out a long moan. You felt warmth spread through you and pulled Zen closer while he jerked haphazardly with his release.

You laid there for a long while, Zen resting his sweaty forehead against your shoulder and you running your fingers lightly over his back. He finally pushed himself up and looked down at you with a soft grin.

“Alright, love?”

“Perfect.”

He pushed himself off the bed and held a hand to you. “Would you like a quick shower?”

You let him pull you to your feet and pressed a kiss to his chest. “After you, my knight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to join me at zens-trash.tumblr.com


End file.
